


Mettaton the Sequel

by Blacksheep28, firedrakegirl



Series: Soft Horrortale and Others [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, HorrorTale, Recovery, mettaton the sequel, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksheep28/pseuds/Blacksheep28, https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedrakegirl/pseuds/firedrakegirl
Summary: The group watches Mettaton the Sequel together! With three hours of Mettaton posing on the piano being covered in rose petals!
Series: Soft Horrortale and Others [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595434
Kudos: 32





	Mettaton the Sequel

The next several days passed in a similar manner, but eventually Ora had to return to work. She’d been lucky to have the pto available. It had only been a six hour shift, but she spent it worrying about her new roommates. They could take care of themselves, if that she had no doubts, but would they be comfortable? Bored? She’d find out in a few minutes, if she could find her keys. She trudged in, smelling like an unholy combination of hoagies, coffee, and soup, and called out to let them know she was home. “Hello hello!”

Papyrus had grown more and more confident as the time passed. Sans on the other hand had hardly changed at all, simply watching everything around him. Papyrus had started filling their days chattering away about the new recipes he was so happy to be trying out, and how great it was to be outside.

"WELCOME HOME!" Papyrus shouted from the kitchen. He moved around the macaroni casserole he'd been working on finishing.

“Thanks Pap!” She walked into the kitchen with a smile. Seeing the boys always made her day a bit better. “How was your day?”

“GREAT! I WENT FOR A WALK AROUND AND SAID HI TO YOUR NEIGHBOURS. THEY WERE NICE.”

"I'm glad! Did Mr. Frank give you those strawberry candies? What's Sans been up to?"

"SANS SLEPT FOR MOST OF THE DAY. BUT! HE DID HELP VACUUM THE CEILING!" Papyrus beamed proudly.

"You...vacuumed the ceiling?" That was something she'd never considered doing before. "Well, thank you. I'll have to thank him as well."

“NYEH HEH HEH! WE STRIVE TO BE EXCELLENT GUESTS!” Papyrus sniffed Ora and stiffened. “YOU SHOULD SHOWER.”

Ora laughed, starting to make her way to the bathroom. "I know. I stink. I'll be back in a few, alright." Papyrus nodded, watching Ora walk through. He hurried to see his brother. The human smelled far too tasty.

A little while later, maybe a bit longer than her showers usually were, she walked out in mismatched sweats and a towel wrapped around her hair. Sans looked at her when she entered the room, automatically checking her scent thanks to what Papyrus had warned him about earlier. “...smell tasty.”

“Um, thanks?” She hesitated. “Do I need to take another shower? Did I miss some of the work smell?”Sans hesitated, before slowly shaking his head. The hunger wasn’t as bad as it had been after a few days of eatin g so regularly, and he knew Papyrus had a casserole ready for supper. He could still smell how good Ora was, but he doubted he would stop noticing anytime soon. “If you’re sure.” She smiled at him. “I’m not on the menu, especially when whatever Pap cooked smells so amazing.” She teased.

“...hehe. yeah.” Sans lurched over, breathing in her scent and enjoying being near Ora, before clapping her on her shoulder and heading to the kitchen. Ora blinked after him in confusion. Did he just..sniff her? She shook her head with a laugh and followed him to the kitchen. Papyrus looked up happily. He had already served out the casserole for everyone. 

“HELLO! READY TO EAT?”

“...smells good,” Sans said.

“BETTER THAN ORA!” Even if it was an entirely new recipe compared to how familiar and comforting Ora smelled. But he would not harm his friend! He would not let himself!

“I’m always ready for your cooking Pap! It smells way better than I do, that’s for sure.” She grinned.

“BON APPETIT!” Papyrus happily dug in enjoying the crispness of the cheese that had formed a top for the casserole. Sans shoveled his in, avoiding looking too closely at Ora. Ora groaned at the taste of her first bite. “Damn Pap! You done good!” She devoured her helping as though she hadn’t eaten all day. “Triply good after being stuck eating work food for lunch.”

"YOU WORK IN A PLACE THAT FEEDS YOU?" That sounded really nice!

“I work in a place that makes food, and they provide one free meal for every 6+ hour shift, not that we get much.” She chuckled. “I’m not really a big fan but whatever.”

The monsters looked at her. "....more?" Sans offered.

“Ooh, don’t tempt me. It’s good enough that I could eat the entire thing.” She laughed. “I’m good with just the one helping, thank you.”

"NYEH HEH HEH! MY COOKING IS EXCELLENT!" Papyrus boasted. And the ingredients he had to work with were so good. The only source of pain anymore was from his jaw. Even his brother seemed to be in better shape, even if he didn't look it.

Ora leaned over to pat his shoulder happily. “Yes it is! You’re the coolest!” Papyrus beamed widely at the praise. It had been so long since anyone other than his brother had said anything like that about him. He looked over to Sans, the shorter skeleton looking just as happy. “And you mister,” She pointed at Sans with a playful scowl, before the grin broke through. “Are awesome.” Sans shrugged, a big grin on his face.

"HE DID SO WELL TODAY," Papyrus praised. Sans ducked his head a little, shrugging.

“Yeah, I heard you vacuumed the ceiling!” She grinned. “That’s...pretty awesome!” Oh geez, this was just embarrassing. They both knew ceilings didn't need vacuuming. He'd literally done it to mess with Papyrus, only his brother had taken it seriously. He shrugged again, a little awkward. She chuckled, he knew she knew it was unnecessary, but it had made Papyrus happy, and was therefore worth it. “Didja do anything else exciting while I was gone?”

“NO.” Papyrus shook his head. “JUST CLEAN AND WALK THE NEIGHBORHOOD.” It was different from Snowdin. None of the desperation that was so prevalent, or even the quiet friendliness from better days. It was something between, perhaps

“Lucky.” She grinned at them. “Wanna watch a movie or something after dinner?”

“THAT SOUNDS GREAT! WE CAN WATCH METTATON THE SEQUEL!” Sans chuckled at his brother’s enthusiasm.

“I’m game Paps. I just have to clean up, but why don’t you two go get settled onto the couch and set the movie up?”

“I HEAR THIS HAS THREE HOURS OF METTATON POSING ON THE PIANO SHOWERING IN ROSE PETALS,” Papyrus told Sans excitedly.

“...suspenseful.”

Ora chuckled and patted him on the shoulder as she reached to collect each of their plates. “That sounds..exciting.” The group moved to the couch, Papyrus eagerly leaning forward to watch while Sans sank down into the couch and seemed about ready to drift off right there. Ora chuckled at both of them, grabbing the remote before settling into her place between them on the couch. She pulled her knees up to her chest as she squirmed into the most comfortable position, turning on the movie at the same time. “Ready?”

"READY!" She hit play and the overdramatic intro started. Papyrus grinned widely at Ora. "THIS IS GONNA BE SO GREAT!"

"absolutely," Sans deadpanned.

She patted Papyrus’ shoulder. “I’m sure it will be!” She shot a helpless grin at Sans. Neither of them were going to enjoy it much, but would both gladly endure for Papyrus’ sake. Ten minutes into the movie Sans had utterly abandoned her, snoozing quietly in his corner as Papyrus watched Mettaton sing about his life's goal to be the most fashionable chef ever. Ora was doing her best to stay interested, but there really wasn’t much to grab her attention. The plot was....not much of one anyway. The music was catchy, but not like MTT had become after joining the surface. It was a dull movie.

"OH! WE'RE GETTING TO THE BEST PART!" Sans snorted awake, and looked over at Ora. He leaned toward her. "he won't notice if you do something else, as long as you're beside him," he murmured quietly.

She sighed in relief and whispered back. “Oh thank the gods. I was going to be asleep soon, and nobody wants that.” She chuckled, sitting up and digging her mini beading kit from her pocket.

"...why?"

She blushed faintly. “I may have a bad habit of talking and singing in my sleep. Not as much as I used to....but it does happen. And you really don’t want to hear me sing. It’s awful.” She laughed self deprecatingly.

Sans took a moment before chuckling, his voice a low gravely sound. Papyrus looked at Sans. "THAT WAS A GOOD PUNCHLINE WASN'T IT?"

“This movie is really something else.” Ora chuckled.

She opened the kit and started working on a half finished ring, shifting to sit cross legged, though doing her best to avoid impinging on either skeleton’s space. Sans watched Ora bead rhythmically, falling into a trance of sorts as he watched. Papyrus sighed contentedly as the piano scene came up. Ora kept an eye on the tv, mostly so she could keep up with Papyrus later about it. She noticed Sans watching her work and sent him a smile. “I can teach you if you’d like.” She offered. Before long, she was testing the sizing on her finger. It was perfect, for once, and she started tying it off, struggling to work the needle through the beads again to make the knots.

"...don't have the dex..."

“Well, you wouldn’t start with beads this size.” She pointed out. “Plus, needles are helpful. But, it’s really just an offer.”

"...i'll...think on it." Sans might enjoy doing that. It wasn't science like he used to do, but he hadn't done that in ages anyway. He'd lost all joy in it after Dr Gaster vanished.

“If you’d like.” She smiled as she put the final knot into the project. “I find it relaxing. What kinds of hobbies do you have?”

Sans thought about it for a really, really long time. Relaxing when he was trying so hard just to survive made things hard. "...jokes. napping."

“Both fantastic pastimes.” She nodded. “Is there...” how should she word it delicately. “Is there anything you’d like to try now that you’re...here?”

Sans shrugged. "...already promised the stars," he reminded her.

She giggled quietly. “Literally. But I mean beyond that. I really don’t know much about your interests, and want to make sure you’re happy.”

Sans pointed to Papyrus, who was eagerly continuing to stare at Mettaton on the piano. "...paps' happy. all i need."

“Well I’m gonna do my best on that one. But I want both of you happy. You’re allowed to have happiness outside of him.”

Sans shrugged. He didn't think he remembered what it was like to be happy independent of Papyrus. Too many reset days had taken that from him.

She hesitated then patted his shoulder. “Whenever you’re ready. No pressure.” Sans stared at her hand on his shoulder for a long moment before his gaze shifted to her. He nodded, his eyelight growing brighter for a moment. She squeezed his shoulder gently once before removing her hand. “Hey, you’ll tell me if I’m too touchy, right? I’m not always good at telling if people are uncomfortable.”

Sans nodded. "...you're not scared. it's...nice."

“You haven’t given me a reason to be scared of you.” Ora pointed out. “You may be a bit more difficult to read than your brother, but I am positive that you’re not gonna intentionally hurt me.”

Sans grinned toothily. "...it's nice."

She bumped his shoulder with hers. “You’re nice.” Sans grinned, and settled closer to Ora. He eventually drifted off on the couch. Papyrus sighed happily. "SO NOSTALGIC WATCHING THIS."

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it Pap. Mettaton really is something else.” Ora’s voice was soft so she didn’t wake up Sans.

"THE SEXIEST ROBOT. AND THE MOST POPULAR FIGURE OF THE UNDERGROUND!" Sugar beamed over at Ora. "I USED TO WISH THAT I WOULD BE LIKE HIM."

“You wanted to be a sexy robot?”

"POPULAR," Papyrus corrected. "EVERYONE LOVED METTATON."

That made much more sense. “I see. Well, Mettaton is popular, that’s for sure. But you’re better.”

Papyrus paused, and ducked his head to hide his crooked smile behind his hands. "YOU THINK SO?"

“Of course!” She smiled genuinely at him. “You’re real, you don’t put on airs or a show. You’re just you and that makes you better than someone who makes life a show.” Papyrus beamed happily at Ora, even if he was still partly hiding behind his hands. Sans was grinning just as widely. He loved how easily Ora gave Papyrus exactly what he deserved. She leaned over to hug Papyrus. “You’re the coolest person I know.” Papyrus hugged Ora back. He was almost ready to burst with happiness.

"...told you," Sans said.

“Popularity is overrated anyway. You have lots of “friends” but few friends.” Ora snuggled into his hug with a happy sigh. Papyrus gave the best hugs. Papyrus beamed over at Sans, quietly gesturing to show his brother how he had a friend to snuggle with. Sans gave him a quiet thumbs up. She looked over at Sans. “Wanna get in on this hun? Join the hug pile?”

"...i'm good," Sans assured her.

"NYEH!" Papyrus joyfully ignored his brother's words and pulled him into the hug.

Ora laughed and snaked an arm around Sans too. “Is this okay?”

Sans let out a low chuckle. "...yeah."

“Good.” She was content, squished between the two skeletons. They were surprisingly huggable. Papyrus quickly became involved again in the movie, despite the fact that not much had changed except Mettaton switching which side he leaned on. Sans slowly began to drop off leaning on Ora. Ora shifted slightly, trying to make herself more comfortable for Sans, a smile on her face. Moments like this made it worth it.


End file.
